goanimate_extendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Traps Reed Daley with the Daleyinator 6000 and Gets Grounded
''Gelman Traps Reed Daley with the Daleyinator 6000 and Gets Grounded ''is a Gelman gets grounded video by Sarah West. Cast Gelman and Chucko Kowalski-Joey Reed Daley and Clyde Philmore-Steven Tina-Kimberly Lawson and Mundy-Eric Skeens-Brian Lazy Kid-Duncan Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra Ashley Armbruster-Emma Ashley Boulet-Amy Ashley Quinlan-Allison Ashley Tomassian-Salli Gelman's dad-Simon Gelman's mum-Belle Plot Fed up with Reed Daley getting him into trouble with Miss Finster, Sarah West and his parents, Gelman decides to trap Reed with a trap which is called the Daleyinator 6000, which is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that one of his enemies Gus Griswald uses to trap Gelman. He fetches some parts for the Daleyinator 6000 from the junkyard, and then stops at the tree. He builds the Daleyinator 6000 and then distracts Reed Daley. He successfully traps Reed in the cage by using a trap. Reed gets very angry at Gelman for this, and then Gelman calls Tina on him. He gives information Tina and asks her to take Reed to Mental People's Home, and Tina is happy to help Gelman. Gelman leaves and Reed telephones Gelman's parents about what his son had done, and then Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde arrives and notices Reed Daley who is trapped in a cage, much to their amusement. They bring in the trash picker pins from Lawson's garage, and start poking Reed with them. Reed starts screaming and yelping in pain. In Gelman's house, Gelman's parents scold Gelman for his actions, then ground him and send him to his room. Tina arrives to see Reed and berates him for causing trouble for Gelman. Tina frees him from a cage and sends him to Mental People's Home. When Reed gets there, Tina shows him the dormitary of where he is staying. Tina sends Reed to solitary confinement for going too far on Gelman and locks him in solitary confinement and walks off. Reed throws a mental breakdown by screeching like a wild monkey. Transcript Gelman: Man, I hate Reed Daley so much because he gets me into trouble with Miss Finster, Sarah West and my parents! What shall I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will trap him with the Daleyinator 6000! Gelman went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Gelman entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Gelman: Huh? Then Gelman read the sign on the box. Gelman: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Gelman picked up a box and he left the junkyard, and then he stopped at the tree. Gelman: Time to build the Daleyinator 6000! Gelman started to build the Daleyinator 6000 around the tree. One hour later... Gelman had finished building the Daleyinator 6000. Gelman: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the Daleyinator 6000 almost instantly! Now to wait for Reed Daley. Then Reed Daley was walking in, and then Gelman sneaked behind the tree. Gelman: Now to distract Reed! Then Gelman called to Reed. Gelman: Hey, Reed Daley! Reed stared to Gelman. Reed: Huh? Gelman: I, Leo Gelman, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you cowardly rat! Reed started to step towards Gelman. Gelman started taunting Reed, who was stepping towards him. Gelman: Reed is a chicken! Reed is a chicken! Reed is a chicken! Reed is a chicken! Reed is a chicken! Reed is a chicken! Reed is a chicken! Reed is a chicken! Then Reed stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Reed, trapping him. Gelman: Yay! I trapped Reed with the Daleyinator 6000! Haha, take that, Reed! You can't escape now! Gelman released a cloth sign on the branch that says, 'Don't feed Reed Daley, Remember Gelman'. Reed: Gelman! Gelman: Haha! You're Gelmanized! Reed: You're going to pay for trapping me in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Gelman: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you stupid rat! Stop whining! You're Gelmanized now! And for this, I will call Tina to take you to Mental People's Home! Lawson told me to do so cos he, I and all our friends hate you so much! Reed was horrified. Reed: No, Gelman! You can't do this! Please no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gelman: I don't care! Now I will call Tina and tell her to take you to Mental People's Home. Then Gelman picked up his phone and he telephoned Tina. Gelman: Hello, Tina, yes, it's me, Leo Gelman. Tina's voice: Oh, hello, Gelman. What can I do for you? Gelman: I want you to take Reed to Mental People's Home! Tina: Why? Gelman: Because Reed causes trouble for me and my friends including Lawson, and he whomps. He tells Miss Finster, Sarah West or my parents on me. He's the worst rat ever. I've trapped him in a cage which is called the Daleyinator 6000, which is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap me. He always treats me like crap, and he's gone too far. He will end up in solitary confinement for all his actions. So can you please take Reed to Mental People's Home? He'll be grounded until he dies so he can no longer torment me or my friends ever again. Okay! Thank you! Bye! Then Gelman put down her phone. Gelman: I called Tina to take you to Mental People's Home! I'm going home now! See ya, loser! Gelman walked home, and Reed was furious. Reed: Gelman, you son of a...! I'll call your parents for this! Then Reed picked up a phone and phoned Gelman's parents up. Reed: Hello, Gelman's parents! Gelman's dad's voice: Yes, Reed? How can I help you? Reed: Your son Gelman just trapped me in a cage with a trap that was known as the Daleyinator 6000. Also, he sent Tina to take me to Mental People's Home. Gelman's dad's voice: Gelman trapped you in a cage with a trap that was known as the Daleyinator 6000? And he sent Tina to take you to Mental People's Home? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Reed: You're welcome! Goodbye! Reed put down her telephone. Then Lawson, Chucko Kowalski, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore walked in and noticed Reed who was still in a cage. Lawson: Hey, guys! Look at Reed! He's in a cage! Haha! That's what he gets for causing trouble for Gelman one too many times! And now, he deserves to stay in that cage! Chucko: Yeah, he's nothing but a creep! Mundy: And besides, he whomps! Skeens: Look at that sign, Lazy Kid! It says 'Don't feed Reed Daley, Remember Gelman'. Lazy Kid: Yeah, don't give him any food to eat. Lawson: Okay, guys! Shall we poke him with trash picker pins? Sue Bob: Good idea! Let's do it! Clyde: Let's go to your garage together, Lawson! Sue Bob: Yeah, time for us to mess with Reed! Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went off to Lawson's garage to fetch some trash picker pins, and then they entered the garage and picked up some trash picker pins. Lawson: Now let's go poke Reed! So Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went out of the garage and then they went back to the tree where Reed was stuck in a cage. Lawson: OK! Let's start poking Reed! So Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde started poking Reed with picker pins, and Reed started screaming and yelping. Reed: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible brutes! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! That's it, I can't take it anymore! I want to get out of this cage! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! GELMAN, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'LL GET YOU, GELMAN! I'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! LAWSON! CHUCKO! MUNDY! SKEENS! LAZY KID! SUE BOB! CLYDE! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Far from Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde poking and stabbing Reed with picker pins, the Ashleys came and saw what Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde were doing, and they were horrified. Ashley A: Ashley B, what are Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde doing? Ashley B: They're poking Reed Daley with picker pins! And they're hurting him. Ashley Q: Those picker pins are sharp and they're dangerous. Ashley T: I think, Ashley A, they are torturing him. Ashley A was horrified. Ashley A: What?! (in her TV voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you trap Reed Daley in a cage?! You know trapping Reed Daley is unacceptable! Also, did you send Tina to take Reed to Mental People's Home? Gelman: Yes I did, I had to send Tina to take him to Mental People's Home because he's the worst rat ever, and me and my friends hate him! And I had to tell you about my trap. My trap is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap me in a cage. My trap is called the Daleyinator 6000 so I can trap him! Successfully, I Gelmanized her. That's what he gets for causing trouble for me. And now, Reed deserves to stay in the cage until he dies. Gelman's mum: You know it's unacceptable to trap Reed in a cage, young man! Reed is very angry and upset because you trapped him in a cage and sent Tina to take him to Mental People's Home. That's it, you are grounded for until the Daleyinator 6000 is disassembled! Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde stopped poking Reed, and Reed stopped screaming and yelping in pain. Clyde: All of this poking has made us hungry. Lawson: I'll tell you what?! Let's go to my house and get some snacks. Mundy: That's a good idea, Lawson! Let's go! So Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went off to Lawson's house and get some snacks. Reed was bleeding and there was blood everywhere. Reed: Owww... I'm bleeding. Now I have to stay in this cage forever. Then Reed's car drove in, and then Tina came out, and then she confronted Reed. Tina: Reed Daley, I have heard that you caused trouble for Gelman! Gelman told me that you're the worst rat ever! Reed: No! That's not fair! I'm a good rat. Tina: No you're not! You're a bad rat who causes trouble for Gelman! Now look at you! You're bleeding! And you're spilling blood on the floor! Reed: Lawson and his friends just poked and stabbed me with trash picker pins, and got scratch marks and blood marks all over my body. Tina: Well, that's what you get for causing trouble for Gelman. Now I will lift the cage to release you. Tina lifted up the cage to release Reed. Reed: Thanks for freeing me from that cage! Tina: No thank me! Now, Reed! Come with me, you bad rat! You're going to my Mental People's Home! Tina took Reed with her on the way to her car. Reed: What?! This is rubbish! Hey, let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good citizen, honest! Later, Tina and Reed reached the car. Tina: Get in the car right now, you bad rat! Reed did as he was told, and he got in the car. Tina got in her car, and she drove off to her Mental People's Home. On the way to Mental People's Home, Reed was feeling upset. Reed: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good-hearted citizen, and I haven't done anything wrong! I never hurt anyone. Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing rat! You've been causing trouble for Gelman for the last time! You're going to my Mental People's Home, and that's final! Later, Tina reached her Mental People's Home, and she got out of the car. She took Reed out of her car, and then she took her in. Then she took him to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. Since you've been going too far on Gelman, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. Reed did as he was told, and he followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and Reed reached the cell, and then Tina placed Reed in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Reed's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Reed began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the cell bars and hanged on them, still screaming like a wild monkey. Trivia The audio featuring Ashley A screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from the Recess episode Outcast Ashley is used as an audio when Ashley A and the Ashleys see Lawson, Chucko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde poking Ree trapped in a cage with trash picker pins. Reed Daley's mental breakdown is inspired by Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown (from the Powerpuff Girls "The Rowdyruff Boys") and Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown is used as Reed Daley's mental breakdown when Reed Daley gets put in solitary confinement in Mental People's Home. Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff